


Touching the Skin

by Raven_is_blue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental summoning, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue
Summary: Sex was great.But Derek loved more these lazy afterglow moments. These quiet breaths, broken whispers that burst into waves of laughter and smiles. Languid touches and eyelids heavy with sleep. This beautiful scent, not of Stiles and Derek, but of them, DerekandStiles, StilesandDerek.





	Touching the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'ed!

Sex was great.

  
But Derek loved more these lazy afterglow moments. These quiet breaths, broken whispers that burst into waves of laughter and smiles. Languid touches and eyelids heavy with sleep. This beautiful scent, not of Stiles and Derek, but of them, DerekandStiles, StilesandDerek.

  
He traced outlines of his lover body, missing a little these bright whiskey eyes,now closed in sleep, drinking Stiles' somnolence with delight and pride. His fingers were tracing a particular enticing cluster of moles on his lover's thigh, his mouth sending low rumble, almost purring, into Stiles skin when a sudden burst of flame throw him into the wall. Not wasting even a flash of second, Derek shoved Stiles behind him and crouched in a defensive stance, his purring now morphed into a menacing growl.

  
Within the flames skinless horse-headed demon glowed with bloody reds of muscles and tendons, flashing blinding whites of bones and sharp shark teeth. Its canines long, almost saber looking, its eye sockets full of black flame, its voice soft and strangely thoughtful.

  
"Mieciu! Mieciu! Czy coś się stało? Mietek! Odpowiadaj! Obyś nie dał się znowu porwać, bo tym razem spuścimy ci lanie!" Black flames focused on Derek and demon roared with fury, "Wilk!".  
"Wujcio!" Stiles clawed at Derek's arms trying to move past naked werewolf and... yes, jump into demon's arms. "Derek, it's uncle Verinne!"  
Derek looked at still flaring flames, at bare flesh and bones, at Stiles naked body plastered all over the demon and felt like whole his life was just a prelude to the disaster of Stiles. And Stiles' scent had these calming undertones of earth warmed by the summer sun, of wood and grass, he wasn't afraid or scared. To be honest, Stiles rarely got scared these days, but now he smelled with happiness and family. Black flames flickered.   
"You, wolf, have this look, we know it. Noah and we love this boy," Demon laughed quietly and his claws tenderly stroke Stiles' back, "but he is a menace."  
"A wcale że nie! "   
"Jesteś szkodnikiem, Mieciu. Zarazą i przekleństwem." Rumbled demon and Stiles said something again and Derek listened to their voices running over all these swishes and whistles of consonants and had no idea what they are talking about. Stiles and Prince of Hell? The end is nigh.   
It wasn't even surreal. It was a whole new level of unreal reality.   
He couldn't deal with this naked. He needed pants. Stiles needed pants.   
When everybody had pants and Sheriff was on his way and when there was a big pot of tea, Derek asked this one question he could think of:  
"You speak Polish, Verinne?"  
"Pollas glottas, gignoskomen", laughed demon and Derek decided that yes, it and Stiles are related.   
  
"Derek! What hap...", Sheriff didn't bother with doors and just appeared in the pale yellow kitchen. He, also, hugged demon and then looked at Derek!!! at Derek like he was guilty of this summoning!  
"Which one activated the seal?", Sheriff used his "I will interrogate you till you confess every single thing in your past ten lives" tone.   
"Not me!", singsonged Stiles.  
"Not me?", uncertainly said Derek.  
  
Verinne took pity of them.   
"This", it pointed out this particular enticing cluster of moles on Stiles' thigh. "This is the seal. We put it there after Gerard."  
"I will never ever touch you again!", barked Derek.  
"But sourwolf, it's only one!". Stiles looked suspiciously at his father and demon. "Tell me! Is there more?!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Mieciu! Mieciu! Czy coś się stało? Mietek! Odpowiadaj! Obyś nie dał się znowu porwać, bo tym razem spuścimy ci lanie!" - Mieciu! Mieciu! Is something happened?! Mietek! Answer me! I hope yoo didn't get kidnapped again or I'll beat you myself!  
Wilk - wolf  
Wujcio - uncle  
A wcale że nie - Nope. Nooooppppe!  
"Jesteś szkodnikiem, Mieciu. Zarazą i przekleństwem." - You are a pest, Mieciu. Plague and menace. 
> 
> Pollas glottas, gignoskomen (greek) - we speak a lot of languages, werewolf
> 
> Mieciu, Mietek are endearments from Mieczysław


End file.
